Love In An Elevator
by Sanashiya
Summary: Bilbo Baggins a un karma pourri, et il le sait. C'est pourquoi, après une journée entièrement ratée, il n'aspire qu'à retrouver le calme de son appartement. C'est sans compter la vicieuse panne d'électricité qui l'enferme dans un ascenseur avec Thorin Oakenshield, son patron, qui n'adresse généralement la parole à Bilbo que pour l'engueuler. Oui. Bilbo Baggins a un karma pourri.


Salut tout le monde ! J'étais en train de regarder l'épisode 10 de Jane The Virgin, et Jane et Michael se sont retrouvés coincés dans l'ascenseur, et je me suis mise à brûler d'envie d'écrire quelque chose sur ce thème cliché au possible. Voilà comment est né cet OS.

Le titre vient d'une chanson d'Aerosmith que j'aime beaucoup.

Tags : _AU - Modern Setting_ , _Trapped In Elevator, Fluff_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Love In An Elevator**

xXx

Bilbo était quelqu'un d'optimiste. La journée avait beau avoir mal démarré (il s'était levé à la bourre, était arrivé à l'entreprise en retard, et s'était fait engueuler par son patron), il avait fermement tenu à croire que les choses ne pouvaient que s'améliorer.

C'était sans compter son repas de midi qu'il avait fait tomber par terre quand quelqu'un l'avait bousculé, le café qu'il avait renversé un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi sur le dossier qu'il était censé rendre trente minutes plus tard (et un peu sur son clavier d'ordinateur en passant), son mug préféré qui s'était brisé sur le sol lorsqu'il avait renversé le café, le mail qu'il avait reçu de Primula lui disant qu'elle ne pourrait finalement pas venir le voir avec Frodo ce week-end, le mail qu'il avait reçu de Lobelia lui indiquant qu'elle passerait lui faire une visite avec Otho ce week-end, et enfin la pluie continuelle de cette journée infernale qui s'était muée en violente tempête au cours de la journée, et le tonnerre qui gronda juste au moment où il décidait qu'il en avait assez supporté pour la journée et qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui.

À ce stade, malgré tout, il croyait fermement que les choses ne pourraient pas empirer.

Il se trompait.

Au huitième étage, Bilbo entra dans l'ascenseur. Encore tout prêt à croire que les choses s'amélioreraient quand il serait installé au volant de sa petite Volkswagen, sur le chemin du retour, dans approximativement une minute et trente secondes.

Au septième étage, Thorin Oakenshield entra dans l'ascenseur. Soit, c'était fâcheux, surtout quand l'homme – son patron – avait passé la plus grande partie de sa matinée à crier sur Bilbo à cause de son retard, et la plus grande partie de son après-midi à crier sur Bilbo pour lui avoir rendu un dossier plein de café ; mais Bilbo avait encore assez d'optimisme pour se dire que s'il parvenait à serrer les fesses et à ignorer l'autre homme pendant encore vingt petites secondes, tout finirait par s'arranger. Son patron eut un moment de pause lorsqu'il découvrit Bilbo dans l'ascenseur, et de son côté, Bilbo évita soigneusement de le regarder ou de lui adresser la parole, se contentant pour la politesse d'un simple signe de tête ; les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, un silence tendu s'installa, et l'ascenseur se remit en marche.

Au sixième étage, un violent coup de vent fit sauter les disjoncteurs, et l'ascenseur s'arrêta subitement. Les lumières clignotèrent, puis s'éteignirent, avant qu'une faible petite veilleuse de secours ne s'allume dans un coin – et Bilbo jeta d'un coup son optimisme aux orties, et envisagea très sérieusement de se fracasser le crâne contre les portes de l'ascenseur jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par s'ouvrir, ou que lui-même finisse par mourir.

 _C'est pas possible. Ça n'arrive pas dans la vraie vie, ça. On n'est pas dans une telenovela. Ça n'arrive juste PAS._

Le chapelet d'injures bien senti que marmonna Thorin Oakenshield dans sa barbe (littéralement) lui fit comprendre que si, au contraire, c'était en train d'arriver, sous ses yeux. La journée était en train de descendre dans les tréfonds du catastrophique, et Bilbo songea que s'il en sortait sans dommages, il se fourrerait sous ses couettes en rentrant chez lui et n'en sortirait plus jamais.

De son côté, Thorin Oakenshield tentait visiblement de passer des appels, et lança un "merde!" sonore lorsque la batterie de son téléphone portable rendit l'âme dans ses mains. À croire que Bilbo n'était pas le seul à avoir un karma pourri.

\- Passez-moi votre portable, ordonna Oakenshield, la main tendue.

C'était les premiers mots qu'il lui adressait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'ascenseur, les premiers mots depuis qu'il lui avait bien fait comprendre ce qu'il pensait de son incompétence cet après-midi là dans son bureau, et Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents. Il était à deux doigts de dire ses quatre vérités à son patron, mais il avait besoin de ce travail, il avait besoin de l'argent, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire virer maintenant ; et Thorin Oakenshield n'hésiterait pas une seconde si jamais Bilbo ouvrait la bouche pour lui dire tout le mal qu'il pensait de lui.

Par conséquent, Bilbo réussit tant bien que mal à garder à l'intérieur de lui toute l'irritation qui le suffoquait, et fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son propre téléphone, avant de déglutir brutalement, penaud.

\- Je… Je l'ai oublié sur mon bureau…

Ok – là, c'était de sa faute, il l'admettait. Thorin lui jeta un regard si abasourdi que Bilbo crut que les yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête – il serrait déjà les fesses en prévision de la mémorable rouste verbale qu'il allait prendre, mais contre toute attente, Thorin poussa un très long soupir (il devait avoir des sacrés poumons, songea Bilbo, presque admiratif) et leva les yeux au ciel. Au plafond.

\- Génial.

 _"Génial, je suis coincé dans un ascenseur avec celui de mes employés que je déteste le plus"._ Le reste de la phrase ne fut pas prononcé, mais Bilbo l'entendit tout de même. Il eut envie de dire à Thorin Oakenshield qu'il n'était pas non plus particulièrement ravi à l'idée d'être bloqué dans une cabine hermétique de moins de deux mètres carrés avec son patron, pour être honnête, mais l'instinct de survie prit une nouvelle fois le dessus, et il garda le silence.

À la place, il s'intéressa aux boutons de l'ascenseur – il y en avait sans doute bien un sur lequel appuyer en cas d'urgence, pas vrai ?

\- Là ! On peut joindre la section maintenance avec ce bouton, non ?

C'était difficile de distinguer, dans la faible lumière de la veilleuse, mais il lui semblait bien qu'il avait raison – pourtant, Thorin Oakenshield poussa un autre énorme soupir et répondit :

\- Ça ne sert à rien.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! Je vais essayer !

Sans attendre l'aval de son chef, Bilbo appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Il y eut un grésillement, puis quelques sonneries, puis une voix grave, nettement masculine, répondit :

\- Oui ?

\- Dieu soit loué ! s'exclama Bilbo, tout à sa joie. On est coincés dans l'ascenseur ! Venez nous aider !

\- Coincés dans l'ascenseur ? Ah oui, la panne d'électricité… Vous êtes combien ?

\- Deux, je suis Bilbo Baggins, et… Thorin Oakenshield est avec moi.

Il y eut un long silence, et contre toute attente, la voix se mit à éclater de rire.

\- Sans déconner ?! Ah ah, c'est pas possible ! Faut que j'appelle les autres !

Bilbo, complètement interdit, se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si drôle – est-ce que c'était le plaisir de savoir que leur grand manitou à tous était bloqué dans un ascenseur ? Certes, si lui-même n'avait pas été coincé en même temps, il aurait sans doute trouvé ça hilarant, mais en l'occurrence, le rire de l'inconnu ne réussit qu'à aggraver son irritation.

\- Pourquoi vous riez ?! C'est une situation sérieuse !

À l'autre bout du fil, l'inconnu qui serait potentiellement leur sauveur (bien que Bilbo commençait de plus en plus à en douter) riait si fort qu'il n'arrivait même plus à respirer, et juste au moment où Bilbo commençait à envisager de frapper quelque chose pour se défouler (et pourquoi pas son voisin, tiens), Thorin prit la parole.

\- Ça suffit !

Le rire se calma un peu, entrecoupé de hoquets, et Bilbo essaya de comprendre ce que la voix était en train de dire.

\- Oh putain… Thorin… C'est mythique… Dís ne va pas s'en remettre… Ha ha ha !

\- Dwalin, grinça Thorin, je te jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas de rire, je te vire, et tu sais que je le ferais.

Oh. Ils se connaissaient, donc. Enfin, c'était logique – Thorin était leur chef à tous ici, donc il était probablement aussi le chef de la section maintenance et sécurité.

Non, même, ils se connaissaient probablement plus qu'un patron et un employé – Thorin tutoyait l'homme, qui en échange, n'hésitait pas à se foutre ouvertement de la gueule de son boss. Bilbo aussi aurait aimé pouvoir se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule. S'il en avait eu le pouvoir, il ne s'en serait pas privé.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, le rire finit enfin par se calmer, tout doucement, et la voix, visiblement extrêmement réjouie malgré les menaces de Thorin, répondit :

\- Je vais appeler l'équipe de secours, mais avec la tempête qu'on se tape, pas sûr qu'ils arrivent tout de suite.

Ben tiens.

\- Et le générateur de secours ? demanda Thorin.

\- Naze. Tu te souviens qu'il fallait le changer depuis un an, et qu'on ne l'a jamais fait parce que ce n'était pas une priorité ? Ben voilà, ça te retombe dessus en beauté. Tu me diras, c'est pas si grave…

\- Dwalin…

\- …, il y a pire que d'être coincé dans un ascenseur avec…

\- DWALIN !

\- Ok, ok. Je préviens Dís que tu seras en retard, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas.

\- Va te faire foutre.

Un dernier éclat de rire résonna dans l'interphone, avant que la communication ne soit coupée brusquement, et Bilbo posa son regard ahuri sur son patron, qui se contenta de pousser un troisième très long soupir, en passant une main dans ses cheveux rabattus en arrière.

\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai dit que ce serait inutile.

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Un abruti. M'étonnerait que l'aide vienne de son côté.

\- Mais… C'est son job ! On est coincés, il doit venir nous sauver !

Thorin haussa les sourcils, et répondit d'une voix qui semblait avoir retrouvé tout son calme, et tout son charisme :

\- Monsieur Baggins, que vous le vouliez ou non, je pense qu'on est coincés ici pour quelques heures. Vous feriez mieux de vous mettre à l'aise.

Lui n'hésita pas, visiblement, et Bilbo, à la faible lumière de la veilleuse, le vit enlever sa veste de costard, la poser par terre, et s'asseoir dessus, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains dans les cheveux.

Bilbo, lui, n'envisageait pas la défaite aussi facilement. Il appuya avec force sur le bouton d'appel, une quinzaine de fois de suite, jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'autre côté de l'interphone réponde une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui ?

\- Monsieur Dwalin, on est coincés dans l'ascenseur ! Vous avez peut-être l'air de vous en moquer, mais moi j'ai envie de sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible ! Alors venez nous aider !

\- J'ai appelé les secours, répondit Dwalin de façon tout à fait inattendue (et presque sans rire, ce qui semblait être un exploit, à la façon dont Thorin releva la tête brusquement). Mais les routes sont coupées et ils ne seront pas là avant un bout de temps. Je vous tiens au courant. Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur Baggins, vous êtes en bonne compagnie !

Thorin baissa à nouveau la tête, et Bilbo savait que son propre silence était sceptique à l'extrême, mais il ne réussit pas à acquiescer à l'affirmation – en bonne compagnie ? _Tu parles !_

Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblait dorénavant évident que ce Dwalin avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, même si c'était encore loin d'être assez.

\- Je rêve, grinça Bilbo. Je _rêve._ Que quelqu'un m'achève.

Il y eut un rire dans l'interphone, puis la communication fut coupée une nouvelle fois, et Bilbo, complètement désespéré, se tourna vers Thorin.

\- On ne peut rien faire d'autre ?! Essayer d'ouvrir les portes, passer par la trappe, là haut ?

\- Les portes sont _bloquées_ , rappela Thorin, l'irritation pointant dans sa voix. On pourrait les ouvrir de deux centimètres, à la limite, mais ça ne nous servirait pas à grand-chose. Et pour la trappe au-dessus, si vous voulez essayer, allez-y. Je me demande juste ce que vous ferez ensuite, une fois que vous serez sur le toit de l'ascenseur. Vous allez sauter les six étages restants ? Vous allez grimper les câbles ?

Bilbo réalisa brutalement qu'il n'en avait aucune idée – mais Thorin avait probablement raison. Ils n'étaient pas dans un film, et même s'il parvenait à grimper à travers la trappe (et il fallait encore y arriver, car ce n'était pas Thorin Oakenshield qui allait l'y aider), il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire ensuite.

\- Merde, souffla-t-il.

Dépité, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, dans le coin opposé de celui où Thorin s'était assis – ce qui n'était au final pas vraiment loin, dans un espace aussi exigu - et se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes avec son pouce et son index.

\- Quelle journée pourrie…

Il regretta instantanément ce qu'il venait de dire, réalisant que son patron constituait au moins à 70% (non… 80%, pour être honnête) la raison pour laquelle sa journée avait été atroce, et qu'il le savait probablement – puis haussa les épaules mentalement, parce qu'il avait atteint son quota de politesse pour la journée et qu'on ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir.

De toute façon, Thorin ne semblait même pas avoir entendu. Il avait allongé ses longues jambes devant lui, et fixait le plafond d'un air morne, ses traits se découpant faiblement à la lueur de la veilleuse.

Il était marié, donc. Cette _Dís_ dont avait parlé Dwalin, c'était probablement le nom de sa femme. C'était logique, après tout ; on était rarement célibataire quand on était directeur d'une entreprise, grand, beau, et intelligent par-dessus le marché. Soit, son caractère de cochon réussissait presque à annihiler toutes ses qualités, mais Bilbo s'était surpris plus souvent qu'à son tour en train de jeter un petit regard à ses fesses quand l'homme passait à côté de lui.

Thorin Oakenshield était incapable de rentrer retrouver sa femme parce qu'il était coincé dans un ascenseur avec lui. L'idée était à la fois déprimante et hilarante.

\- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il subitement, tout à fait hors de contexte, et Thorin lui jeta un de ses regards dont il avait le secret, celui qui semblait dire à la fois "qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me raconter?" et "vous êtes la pire larve de tout l'univers" – mais Bilbo ne se laissa pas décontenancer, et attendit fermement sa réponse.

\- Qui ? demanda finalement Thorin.

\- Dwa… Monsieur Dwalin. Enfin, l'homme de l'interphone. Si c'est bien son nom…

À cette réponse, Thorin poussa un profond soupir, et Bilbo songea que s'il continuait comme ça, il faudrait qu'il commence à s'inquiéter de leur taux d'oxygène restant dans cette boîte hermétique. Thorin Oakenshield soupirait beaucoup trop souvent.

\- C'est… mon meilleur ami, grinça-t-il, comme pour démentir les mots qu'il était en train de prononcer (Bilbo n'aurait jamais parlé de son meilleur ami – s'il en avait eu un – avec une telle expression de morosité sur ses traits).

Ceci étant dit, tout s'expliquait – la façon dont Dwalin avait éclaté de rire en apprenant que Thorin était coincé dans un ascenseur, le fait qu'il connaisse le nom de sa femme et qu'il sache comment la joindre…

Bilbo était curieux de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Thorin Oakenshield était un bel homme, alors sa femme devait certainement sortir du commun aussi – Bilbo l'imaginait grande (plus grande que lui, sans doute, mais ce n'était pas bien dur, s'il fallait être honnête), des cheveux longs qui lui tombaient dans le dos en cascade (une brune, Thorin était forcément marié à une brune), des yeux clairs, assortis à ceux de son mari, qui étaient d'un bleu glacier si perturbant que lorsqu'il parlait à Bilbo (ou plutôt, engueulait Bilbo, comme c'était plus souvent le cas), celui-ci était obligé de faire un effort surhumain de concentration pour ne pas perdre le fil de ses mots. (Ça ne marchait pas souvent.)

C'était tout de même dommage, songea Bilbo, vaguement abattu, d'avoir un chef beau comme un dieu et de s'entendre avec lui comme chien et chat. À ce stade, il se demandait sincèrement pourquoi Thorin Oakenshield ne l'avait pas déjà viré. Bilbo n'était pas extrêmement brillant dans son travail (qui n'était juste pas sa vocation), il avait souvent tendance à arriver en retard quand il ne se réveillait pas le matin, il était maladroit, et pour tout ça, Thorin le haïssait ; ce n'était un secret pour personne. Il l'avait détesté dès la toute première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, quand Bilbo, pendant son tout premier jour de travail, avait renversé son thé au lait brûlant sur la chemise blanche de son chef au détour d'un couloir. (Il était très doué pour renverser toutes sortes de liquides là où il ne fallait absolument pas, et sur les personnes qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix.)

Huit mois s'étaient écoulés depuis, et Bilbo comptait encore parmi les employés de l'entreprise, un miracle qui ne cessait de l'émerveiller jour après jour.

\- Vous avez l'heure ? demanda brutalement Thorin, le tirant de ses pensées.

Ses cheveux noirs pointaient dans tous les sens à force d'avoir passé ses mains dedans, et Bilbo songea aussitôt qu'il était préférable de détourner son attention du spectacle. Il remonta sa manche de chemise, plissa les yeux pour apercevoir les aiguilles dans la faible lumière, et répondit :

\- Presque dix-neuf heures.

Un affreux gargouillement d'estomac vint ponctuer la phrase, et Bilbo s'aperçut avec horreur que le son venait de son propre ventre – ok, génial, parfait. Comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment d'occasions de s'humilier devant son patron.

Thorin, le ciel soit loué, ne se mit pas à rire en entendant l'horrible bruit, et même si c'était très probablement parce qu'il avait oublié comment faire (Bilbo ne l'avait jamais vu ne serait-ce que _sourire)_ , c'était une minuscule grâce du Seigneur pour laquelle Bilbo fut très reconnaissant. Thorin, de son côté, se mit à fouiller dans son sac, et un instant plus tard, il tendait silencieusement à Bilbo un paquet de biscuits.

Bilbo regarda le paquet d'un air incrédule, puis releva les yeux vers Thorin, qui commença très vite à montrer des signes d'impatience.

\- Tenez, dit-il en secouant le paquet. Si vous avez faim.

Oubliés, tous les griefs que Bilbo avait contre lui jusque là – il était si heureux qu'il aurait pu lui sauter au cou. Il avait presque envie de lui lancer un théâtral "je vous aime!", mais heureusement, il possédait encore un quart de bon sens, et prit le paquet de biscuits sans se montrer trop exubérant.

\- Merci, dit-il à voix basse.

Bilbo n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre un goûter, et en temps normal, à cette heure, il était déjà chez lui en train de se faire un bon petit repas – le premier biscuit eut un goût de paradis. Il allait enfourner le deuxième lorsqu'il prit conscience du regard de Thorin sur lui, et, embarrassé, il lui tendit le biscuit.

\- Vous le voulez ?

L'expression de Thorin était indéchiffrable dans cette lumière, mais il resta silencieux un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, et Bilbo commençait déjà à se demander s'il avait fait quelque chose pour le mettre en colère, quand la réponse vint finalement.

\- Non merci.

Bilbo mangea donc le deuxième biscuit, puis un troisième, et décida qu'il serait peut-être plus prudent de conserver un certain stock dans le paquet, au cas où ils seraient coincés pendant des heures dans cet ascenseur.

\- Vous pensez que les secours arriveront bientôt ?

\- Le plus tôt possible, espérons-le, répondit la voix sèche de Thorin.

Les épaules de Bilbo manquèrent de s'affaisser de déception. Trois minutes plus tôt, il avait presque réussi à avoir une conversation, sinon cordiale, du moins normale avec son chef (qui lui avait proposé des biscuits!), et voilà que tout s'était déjà évanoui. Dommage. Il aurait pu s'y habituer.

Ce qui le poussa, sans qu'il comprenne trop pourquoi, à vouloir continuer la discussion.

\- C'est votre femme, Dís ? Celle dont parlait Dwalin ?

Ok – ce n'était pas extrêmement bien amené, comme transition, mais bon. On faisait ce qu'on pouvait, hein. Au vu du regard que Thorin lui jeta, lui aussi semblait penser qu'un peu plus de subtilité aurait été la bienvenue. Bilbo leva les mains précipitamment, et se hâta d'ajouter :

\- Si vous ne voulez pas en parler, ça ne me dérange pas. Je me disais juste que… comme on risque d'être coincés encore longtemps… on aurait pu parler un peu…

L'expression de Thorin était presque sanglante, et Bilbo poussa un petit soupir.

\- Ok. Pas de conversation. Message reçu.

Nerveusement, il posa les yeux sur le sol de l'ascenseur – de la moquette, il prenait cet ascenseur tous les jours, et il n'avait _jamais_ remarqué que c'était de la moquette – et s'efforça de s'intéresser à autre chose pour faire passer le temps (et oublier sa dernière humiliation en date), quand la voix de Thorin, après quelques secondes de silence, se fit entendre.

\- C'est ma sœur. Dís, ajouta-t-il. Je devais aller dîner chez elle ce soir.

\- Oh.

Et maintenant qu'il avait la réponse, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Sa sœur. C'était _sa sœur._

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il était célibataire, bien entendu, mais… sa _sœur._

Inconscient du trouble qui régnait dans ses pensées, Thorin continua :

\- Je voulais voir mes neveux. Fíli et Kíli. Deux boules d'énergie…

Pendant un instant, sa voix et son regard se remplirent de tendresse, et la mâchoire de Bilbo manquait de se décrocher. S'il était beau en temps normal, même avec ses sourcils froncés et son regard de tueur, lorsque ses traits s'agrémentaient d'une pointe d'humanité, il était à tomber à la renverse.

Bilbo faillit lui en faire la réflexion, mais ça aurait été la meilleure façon de ruiner le moment, et il n'en avait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas envie. Aussi décida-t-il de rester silencieux et de continuer à observer Thorin, qui parlait toujours de ses neveux.

\- Ils ont six ans et neuf ans. Ils étaient tellement excités quand ils ont su que j'allais venir dîner avec eux ce soir… J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop déçus quand ils apprendront que je ne peux pas venir.

\- Peut-être que les secours arriveront à temps, suggéra Bilbo d'un ton amical.

Thorin leva les yeux vers lui, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce avec lui, et passa la main sur son visage avant de soupirer.

\- Oui. Peut-être.

Il n'ajouta plus rien, et Bilbo regretta immensément d'avoir mis son grain de sel – peut-être que s'il n'avait rien dit, Thorin aurait continué à parler, et Bilbo n'était pas contre le fait d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui – et avec un peu de chance, il aurait même peut-être pu apercevoir une nouvelle fois cette lueur de tendresse dans son regard.

Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour voir cette expression dirigée vers lui.

Malheureusement, il n'était ni Fíli, ni Kíli, ni Dís ; il n'était qu'un simple employé, et Thorin Oakenshield le détestait.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce matin, murmura-t-il après un long moment de silence. D'être arrivé en retard. Et pour le café, cet après-midi.

Thorin lui jeta un regard qui semblait surpris, mais ne répondit pas, et Bilbo, subitement pris de nervosité, enchaîna :

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, c'est vrai. C'est juste que parfois, je suis trop distrait, et j'oublie de régler mon alarme, ou de regarder où j'ai posé ma tasse, et ça fait des accidents… Une fois, pendant un job étudiant, j'ai réussi à renverser un pot de peinture sur la voiture toute neuve de notre plus gros client. Ha ! J'ai été viré le soir même…

Thorin resta silencieux, et Bilbo se demanda s'il était seulement en train d'écouter ce qu'il disait – et pour être honnête, il aurait peut-être été préférable que non.

\- Ça m'arrive souvent. Chaque jour, j'attends le moment où vous m'annoncerez que je suis viré. Déjà huit mois… Je suis surpris d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps. Surtout quand on sait que vous me détestez.

 _Oh. Merde._ Il ne voulait pas en dire autant. Vraiment – mais les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir, et de l'autre côté de l'ascenseur, il vit Thorin se figer, et le regard qu'il jeta à son employé semblait presque… embarrassé. Oui, c'était le mot. _Embarrassé._

\- Je ne vous déteste pas.

Il avait prononcé la phrase si bas que Bilbo avait failli ne pas l'entendre – et ça aurait été vraiment, _vraiment_ dommage de rater une telle phrase, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un mensonge pour apaiser sa sensibilité.

\- Oh, je m'y suis fait, vous savez, tenta-t-il de plaisanter. On ne peut pas bien s'entendre avec tout le monde. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous montrer diplomate.

\- Je ne vous déteste pas, répéta Thorin, un peu plus fort. Je suis sérieux.

Ses yeux erraient sur la moquette de l'ascenseur, ses doigts jouaient avec les plis de son pantalon, et cette fois, les mots pénétrèrent lentement dans l'esprit de Bilbo, qui le regarda bouche bée.

Une minute. Il était _sérieux ?_ Il ne le détestait _pas ?_

\- Vous êtes le mieux placé de tous pour savoir que je ne suis absolument pas diplomate, continua Thorin, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je…

Il n'était pas préparé à une telle révélation. Il allait chaque jour au travail en croyant que son patron le haïssait, prêt à subir toutes les petites misères qu'il prendrait plaisir à lui infliger pendant la journée, et voilà que, finalement, il apprenait que Thorin Oakenshield ne le détestait pas. Le monde entier semblait chamboulé, d'un coup.

\- Mais… Pourquoi vous m'engueulez tout le temps, alors ?

\- Mais parce que vous faites tout le temps des conneries ! s'exclama Thorin, l'air ulcéré. Estimez-vous heureux que je ne fasse que crier – n'importe qui à ma place vous aurait déjà licencié. Pendant un moment, je me suis même demandé si vous ne le faisiez pas exprès pour tester les limites de ma patience.

\- Je ne suis pas masochiste à ce point, marmonna Bilbo, ébranlé par les révélations de son chef.

\- Donc vous ne le faites pas exprès. Je ne sais pas quel est le pire entre les deux.

Pendant un instant, Thorin eut l'air si las que Bilbo eut presque pitié de lui. Mortifié, il murmura :

\- Je… Je suis vraiment désolé…

Jusque là, il ne s'était jamais trouvé brillant dans son travail, mais jamais terriblement nul non plus. Toutes ces engueulades quotidiennes de la part de son chef, et il fallait une conversation normale avec Thorin pour lui faire comprendre une chose importante : il était minable et inutile.

Bouleversé, Bilbo se recroquevilla dans son coin d'ascenseur, et se mit à tripoter la moquette nerveusement. Tout à l'épiphanie qu'il venait d'avoir, il ne remarqua pas que Thorin se redressait pour venir s'installer juste en face de lui, les jambes en tailleur.

\- Bilbo. Regardez-moi.

C'était la première fois que Thorin l'appelait par son prénom – et c'était drôlement efficace. Il leva les yeux vers lui, et dans le regard de Thorin (beaucoup plus proche qu'auparavant, ce qui n'était pas peu troublant), il ne lut ni colère, ni agacement, ni mépris. Pour un peu, il aurait même cru y discerner une lueur de sympathie.

\- Vous aimez bien votre travail ?

Est-ce que Thorin demandait ça pour savoir s'il lui en coûterait beaucoup de se faire virer ? De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas dire à son chef qu'on n'aimait pas le travail qu'il nous donnait, n'est-ce pas ? La sincérité avait ses limites.

Même si c'était vrai. Bilbo n'aimait pas son travail. Corriger les articles, les mettre en page, s'occuper des photos, des droits, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Lui, il voulait _écrire_ les articles. Il voulait _écrire_ les dossiers, au lieu de renverser du café dessus.

Thorin dut lire ses pensées sur son visage, car il ajouta sur le ton de la constatation :

\- Vous n'aimez pas ce que vous faites.

\- Pas trop, admit Bilbo.

Le simple fait de l'avouer le libéra d'un poids dont il n'avait jusque là aucune conscience. Nerveusement, il leva les yeux vers Thorin, et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait toujours pas l'air fâché.

\- C'est vrai, je n'aime pas ça, continua-t-il (maintenant que les vannes étaient ouvertes, il fallait que ça sorte). J'ai proposé ma candidature en me disant que je pourrais peut-être évoluer à un autre poste dans les mois ou les années à venir, et que je n'avais qu'à m'accrocher entretemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous auriez voulu faire d'autre ?

\- Je veux écrire des articles, répondit aussitôt Bilbo. J'adore écrire. Mais je n'ai pas fait d'école de journalisme, alors on ne m'aurait jamais accepté à un tel poste.

Il y eut un long silence pensif, et Thorin finit par dire :

\- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je ne vous ai pas viré, malgré toutes vos erreurs ? Erreurs qui, notons-le, contribuent à saboter la réputation de mon magazine.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que j'ai envie de l'entendre, répondit Bilbo avec honnêteté, mais dites toujours.

\- Même si ça n'a pas donné beaucoup de résultats jusqu'ici, j'ai toujours perçu en vous l'envie de bien faire, et la motivation de travailler dur. C'est quelque chose que j'apprécie, chez mes employés. Je ne vous ai pas viré parce que quand je quittais l'entreprise à dix heures du soir et que je vous voyais encore en train de travailler à votre bureau, je me disais que vous aviez juste besoin de temps pour vous adapter, et que je pourrais vous laisser une chance.

\- Mais jusque quand ? marmonna Bilbo, peu réconforté.

\- Peut-être que c'est juste le poste qui ne vous convient pas. Écoutez, je suis prêt à vous accorder le bénéfice du doute. Vous voulez écrire des articles ? Demain, venez dans mon bureau à huit heures. Je vous proposerai une sélection de thèmes, et vous ferez un article sur celui de votre choix – sans négliger votre travail habituel, précisons. Si je suis satisfait de ce que vous me rendez, je pourrai envisager de vous changer de section.

Ahuri, Bilbo posa les yeux sur Thorin.

\- S… Sérieusement ?

Il avait l'air tout à fait sérieux. En fait, il y avait une intensité dans son regard qui aurait presque mis Bilbo mal à l'aise, s'il n'avait pas été aussi éberlué par la proposition.

\- Ce n'est qu'un essai, rappela Thorin.

\- Oui, je sais, mais c'est… Merci, Thorin. _Oh mon dieu,_ je veux dire… Patron. Monsieur Oakenshield. Euh… Oh, mon dieu. Je ferais mieux de me taire.

Il y eut un bruit étrange qui remua Bilbo jusqu'au fond des entrailles, et il réalisa, avec un temps de retard, que c'était le rire de Thorin. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu – il ne l'avait jamais même vu sourire. Et là, Thorin riait – _riait ! –_ et Bilbo eut l'impression que son cœur était parti faire un petit séjour dans les montagnes russes.

Thorin avait le plus beau rire du monde. Bilbo envisagea sur-le-champ de renoncer à ses aspirations de journaliste/écrivain et de se faire comique. Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer le tsunami d'émotions qui était en train de se crasher dans son ventre – technique qui fonctionna environ trois secondes et vingt centièmes ; jusqu'à ce que l'homme reprenne la parole, en fait.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Thorin.

Il avait les yeux bleus. Très bleus. Même dans cette lumière, Bilbo parvenait à les distinguer clairement, et pendant un instant, il crut qu'il ne parviendrait plus jamais à détacher son regard du sien. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression d'être capable de déchiffrer Thorin Oakenshield, et ce qu'il lisait dans son expression, là, ce n'était pas de la colère, ce n'était pas de l'irritation (ça, il en avait l'habitude, c'était ce à quoi il avait droit la plupart du temps).

Non, c'était une sorte de tendresse, semblable à celle qu'il avait discernée lorsque Thorin avait parlé de ses neveux, et c'était – c'était juste _impossible._ Il était Bilbo Baggins, et même si Thorin ne le détestait pas, même s'il était prêt à lui laisser une chance, même s'il était sur le point de lui offrir le job de sa vie, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'appréciait particulièrement non plus.

Pourtant, il y avait de la tendresse dans ses yeux.

Et Bilbo était faible face à la tendresse. La petite fixation qu'il faisait sur son patron depuis le tout début n'avait jamais atteint des proportions démesurées (du moins, Bilbo essayait de s'en persuader), car Thorin avait toujours eu le bon sens de ne mettre de la distance et de l'antipathie entre eux, et Bilbo n'avait pas envie d'offrir son affection à quelqu'un qui n'en voulait pas.

Si Thorin le regardait comme ça, en revanche, ça voulait dire qu'il n'y avait plus de barrière pour stopper le flot de ses sentiments, ce qui était très, très, _très_ dangereux.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Est-ce qu'il pouvait l'embrasser ? Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, considérant que Thorin venait de lui offrir une autre chance, et qu'il risquait de tout envoyer aux orties en l'embrassant maintenant (car l'autre n'apprécierait sans doute pas, aucun doute là-dessus) – mais il en avait _envie,_ bon sang, terriblement envie, et il commençait déjà à se pencher vers lui inconsciemment, juste un peu, les yeux toujours fixés aux siens, quand l'interphone grésilla.

\- Thorin ?

L'interpellé, qui avait suivi des yeux le léger mouvement que Bilbo amorçait vers lui, bondit comme si on venait de lui piquer les fesses avec une aiguille chauffée au fer rouge, et se racla la gorge.

\- Oui. Dwalin ? Je t'écoute.

Il y eut un instant de silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, avant que Dwalin ne reprenne, d'une voix excessivement réjouie :

\- J'interromps quelque chose ? Non, ne dis rien, je n'ai pas envie de savoir.

\- La ferme, grogna Thorin – et il faisait sombre, mais Bilbo était certain de voir une tâche rouge s'étaler sur son cou.

 _Oh doux Jésus._ Peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait pas repoussé après tout, si Bilbo avait été jusqu'au bout…

Non. Ne pas penser à ça. _Non._ C'était emprunter une pente bien trop glissante, et Bilbo ne pouvait que ressentir de la gratitude envers Dwalin de les avoir interrompus (ainsi qu'une certaine déception qui ne disait pas son nom).

Tout de même… Cinq secondes plus tard, ça n'aurait pas été plus mal… Voire dix, pourquoi pas…

\- Les secours m'ont contacté, reprit Dwalin, d'une voix sérieuse qui réussit à sortir Bilbo de ses dangereuses pensées. Ils étaient censés arriver plus tôt, mais la route s'est effondrée à cause des pluies et ils sont temporairement bloqués. Ils pensent arriver dans une heure. Vous allez tenir le coup ?

\- On n'a pas le choix, répondit Thorin d'une voix qui avait retrouvé son ton grinçant habituel.

\- Appelez-moi si vous avez un problème, dit Dwalin. Je ne pourrai sans doute pas faire grand-chose, cela dit, mais bon.

\- Tu as prévenu Dís ?

\- Oui, c'est bon. Apparemment, les garçons ont éclaté de rire quand ils ont su que tu étais bloqué dans un ascenseur.

\- Ça fait rire quelqu'un, au moins, grogna Thorin.

\- Monsieur Baggins, lança alors Dwalin, vous voulez que je prévienne quelqu'un que vous risquez d'être en retard ?

\- Euh, bafouilla Bilbo en se relevant à son tour, pris de court par la proposition. Ça ira, merci, j'habite tout seul. Personne ne s'inquiètera de ne pas me voir rentrer tout de suite.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Bilbo essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas prêter attention au regard que Thorin posait sur lui, pendant que Dwalin reprenait :

\- Bon, ben je vous laisse tranquille. Amusez-vous bien !

La communication fut coupée juste après, et Bilbo cligna des yeux, perplexe.

\- "Amusez-vous bien" ? Bloqués dans un ascenseur ?

\- C'est Dwalin, répondit Thorin en haussant les épaules, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Bilbo n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé, mais il jugea que le problème n'en valait pas vraiment la peine, et observa Thorin se rassoir lentement, face aux portes bloquées de l'ascenseur, puis décida de s'installer à côté de lui (mais à prudente distance).

Contre toute attente, ce fut Thorin qui reprit la parole en premier. Peut-être qu'il sentait, comme Bilbo, qu'après ce qui s'était passé juste avant l'interruption de Dwalin, il était préférable d'éviter les silences embarrassés.

\- Alors, vous habitez seul ?

Ouh. C'était déjà d'un niveau supérieur à votre conversation lambda "il fait beau aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?". Bilbo faillit lui demander en quoi ça l'intéressait, avant de réaliser que ça n'avait aucune importance – Thorin voulait en savoir plus sur lui, et il lui aurait donné le nom de sa grand-mère ou la couleur de son slip du jour si l'autre lui avait demandé.

\- Oui, j'ai un appartement en ville. Pas très loin, ça prend un quart d'heure en voiture. Quand je pense que je serais déjà chez moi depuis un bout de temps si ce stupide ascenseur…

\- On est dans le même bateau, soupira Thorin.

\- Et vous ? demanda Bilbo, surpris lui-même de sa propre audace.

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- Vous habitez seul ?

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le droit de poser cette question ? Peut-être pas, au vu du regard inquisiteur que Thorin lui jeta, et Bilbo était sur le point de lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de répondre, quand l'autre haussa les épaules.

\- Oui. Apparemment, c'est un cauchemar d'habiter avec moi, donc je n'ose imposer ça à personne.

\- Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas, sourit Bilbo, avant de réaliser l'énormité qui venait de lui échapper et de plaquer les mains sur sa bouche grande ouverte. _Oh mon dieu._ Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que ça doit être difficile de vivre avec vous, je…

\- Du calme, l'interrompit Thorin (qui, assez étrangement, ne s'était pas mis en colère). Je sais que c'est vrai. N'importe qui sait que c'est vrai après cinq minutes passées avec moi.

Il y avait une sorte de légère amertume, très bien cachée sous ses mots, mais pas suffisamment pour que Bilbo ne la décèle pas ; et même s'il avait raison, même si, après son incroyable beauté, la deuxième chose qui vous frappait de plein fouet chez Thorin Oakenshield était son caractère de cochon, Bilbo ressentit tant de peine pour lui qu'il aurait été tout prêt à lui prouver sur-le-champ qu'il avait tort.

Comment, ça, il n'en savait rien. Mais l'envie était là.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il avec hésitation. C'est vrai que j'ai passé huit mois à croire que vous étiez incapable de parler sans crier, mais là, ce soir, vous venez de me prouver le contraire, alors… Il y a sans doute d'autres que moi qui l'auront remarqué.

Thorin lui jeta un regard si étrange que Bilbo crut un instant qu'il était allé trop loin, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la signification de son expression que son patron répondait déjà :

\- Ça m'est égal. Je n'ai pas besoin que les autres le remarquent.

Ses yeux étaient toujours posés sur Bilbo, qui retint sa respiration, ébranlé – est-ce que c'était son imagination débridée qui lui fournissait la partie manquante de la phrase _("du moment que vous, vous l'avez vu")_ , ou est-ce que le sous-entendu était vraiment là, voulu ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse trancher entre les deux, Thorin détourna le regard, et le charme disparut, mais l'impression laissée par ses mots demeura ancrée dans le cœur de Bilbo.

\- C'est pareil pour moi, reprit-il au bout d'un moment en tentant d'adopter un ton léger. Je ne suis pas très doué avec tout ça – les interactions humaines, les relations sociales… Comme vous avez dû le voir. Je suis sûr que je suis insupportable au quotidien, moi aussi, simplement, personne n'est resté assez longtemps pour me le dire.

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de parler du désert de sa vie amoureuse avec son chef, ou est-ce que c'était juste un rêve particulièrement bizarre (et embarrassant) ? Au fil du temps, Bilbo se surprenait à espérer qu'il s'agisse de la deuxième solution, car le regard de Thorin devenait de plus en plus intense, même dans cette demi-pénombre, et il avait un mal fou à le soutenir.

\- Je suis surpris, commenta Thorin calmement. Vous ne m'avez pas l'air si insupportable que ça.

\- Oh, si, s'exclama Bilbo, j'ai un affreux caractère. Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir parce que vous êtes mon chef, évidemment, et que si je vous criais dessus, je me ferais probablement virer en deux temps trois mouvements _(mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, que quelqu'un m'arrête, vite!)_ mais… oui.

Contre toute attente, un sourire naquit sur le visage de Thorin, et Bilbo fut forcé de déglutir pour empêcher son cœur de s'échapper par sa gorge.

\- Je vois. J'imagine que ce n'est pas l'envie qui vous manque. De me crier dessus, je veux dire.

\- Oh, non, je… Enfin… Parfois, c'est vrai, admit Bilbo. Vous n'allez pas me virer si je vous dis ça, hein ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

\- Ce qui se passe dans l'ascenseur reste dans l'ascenseur, promit Thorin d'une voix solennelle.

\- Votre promesse de changement de poste de tout à l'heure aussi ? Histoire que je ne me fasse pas de faux-espoirs…

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel, et Bilbo se mit à rire doucement.

\- Vous voyez ? Vous me trouvez insupportable, vous aussi.

\- Ascenseur ou pas, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à revenir sur une promesse, assura Thorin. Et non, si vous voulez savoir, je ne vous trouve pas insupportable. …Du moins, pas toujours, admit-il après un moment d'hésitation.

\- Pas toujours, répéta Bilbo avec un sourire (qui masquait parfaitement le fait qu'il se sentait, au fond, plutôt vexé).

\- Disons que quand vous renversez du thé sur ma chemise neuve ou du café sur un dossier important…

\- Oh, mon dieu, je sais, je suis né avec deux mains gauches, je suis désolé. Une fois, quand je travaillais dans un café, j'ai renversé tout un plateau sur un client en trébuchant sur le sol. Café, gâteau à la fraise, jus d'orange… Tout a atterri sur son magnifique costume Armani. J'ai dû payer les frais de pressing. On pourrait croire que ça m'a servi de leçon, mais…

Sans prévenir, Thorin éclata de rire, et Bilbo songea que si son chef n'arrêtait pas _tout de suite_ , il allait se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, et qu'il ne pourrait pas en être tenu pour responsable.

\- Incroyable, sourit Thorin, son rire se calmant petit à petit (au grand soulagement de Bilbo). Ce n'est pas handicapant, dans la vie de tous les jours ?

\- Je n'ai jamais réussi à garder un boulot très longtemps, avoua Bilbo. C'est pour ça que j'espère de toutes mes forces que vous n'allez pas me renvoyer.

\- Je n'ai pas particulièrement _envie_ de vous renvoyer, donc j'espère que vos résultats dans la section rédaction seront concluants.

\- Vous n'avez pas _envie_ de me renvoyer ? sourit Bilbo. Impressionnant. Vous m'aimez bien, en fait, avouez ?

Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Parce que Thorin était en train de le regarder dans les yeux, juste à côté de lui, et même s'il ne répondait pas, son regard était suffisamment éloquent.

\- Je ne vous déteste pas, finit-il par dire.

Sa voix était à peine chuchotée, et Bilbo, les yeux rivés aux siens, sentit des frissons d'anticipation courir le long de son épiderme – voilà que ça recommençait. L'étrange ambiance. Les yeux de Thorin qui quittaient les siens pour se poser sur ses lèvres. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Bilbo comprit enfin que tout n'était pas à sens unique, dans cette histoire, et que s'il avait très envie de se jeter sur Thorin, en cet instant précis, l'envie était absolument partagée. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui le tiraient en arrière, comme le fait que cet homme était son chef, et qu'il venait de lui proposer un essai pour une nouvelle affectation, et que s'il foirait ça, il pouvait dire adieu à ses rêves, et certes, Thorin avait dit que tout ce qui se passait dans l'ascenseur restait dans l'ascenseur, mais quand il disait ça, il n'envisageait certainement pas une situation aussi particulière – bref, le bon sens aurait voulu qu'il se recule, qu'il pose les yeux ailleurs que sur les (magnifiques et très tentantes) lèvres de son patron, qu'il mette fin au moment, et que tout redevienne comme avant. En théorie.

En pratique, c'était comme d'être aspiré par un trou noir : aucun moyen d'y échapper.

Bilbo ne sut pas si c'était Thorin qui s'était penché vers lui, ou lui qui s'était rapproché de Thorin ; et quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, plus rien n'eut vraiment d'importance, et il oublia de réfléchir, il oublia de respirer – il oublia tout, à part Thorin et ses lèvres.

La barbe de son chef piquait contre sa peau, et Bilbo n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi érotique depuis… depuis toujours, en fait. Dans un instant d'hébétement, il eut l'impression que toute sa vie avait toujours tendu vers ce moment sans qu'il le sache, et maintenant qu'il en était conscient, il se demandait comment il avait pu croire jusqu'ici qu'il aurait pu s'en passer. Les lèvres de Thorin étaient addictives, le goût de café sur sa langue, les dernières effluves de son parfum, l'odeur affolante de sa peau – et Bilbo en avait la tête qui tournait, et le gémissement étouffé qui s'échappa de sa bouche sembla leur faire perdre la raison à tous les deux : Thorin le saisit par le bras, et l'instant d'après, Bilbo se retrouva assis sur ses cuisses, penché sur ses lèvres, les mains dans ses cheveux noirs, et le cœur en train de faire des bonds désordonnés dans sa poitrine.

Il était en train d'embrasser Thorin. L'idée avait de quoi faire rire, quand on y pensait : Thorin avait passé les trois quarts de son temps à l'engueuler de le jour de son arrivée, et Bilbo, dans sa tête, n'avait pas lésiné sur les épithètes insultants quand il songeait à lui. Et pourtant, ils étaient là, dans la demi-pénombre d'un ascenseur en panne, à se dévorer les lèvres, une occupation visiblement aussi plaisante pour l'un que pour l'autre, s'il fallait en croire les gémissements étouffés de Bilbo ou les mains baladeuses de Thorin.

\- Oh mon dieu, balbutia-t-il en reculant légèrement pour reprendre sa respiration. Je n'aurais jamais cru que la journée se terminerait comme ça.

\- Moi non plus, avoua Thorin (et sa voix essoufflée était la chose la plus sexy du monde), mais je ne suis pas fâché du développement.

\- Vraiment ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Bilbo, incrédule.

Thorin lui jeta un regard surpris, comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de sa question, et Bilbo fit un vague geste de la main en direction de lui-même.

\- Je veux dire… C'est _moi,_ quoi. Bilbo Baggins.

\- Justement, murmura Thorin avant de tendre la tête en avant pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres.

 _Justement ?_ Que voulait-il dire par là ? Dans la tête de Bilbo, la phrase sonnait comme si Thorin n'aurait pas voulu avoir quelqu'un d'autre en face de lui, assis là sur ses genoux, comme si Bilbo était la seule chose au monde qu'il souhaitait. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que c'était Thorin Oakenshield, et qu'il était juste Bilbo Baggins, et qu'il n'y avait aucune, _aucune_ chance que ça puisse être vrai.

\- Thorin…?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par _justement_ …?

Thorin dut juger que des actes valaient mieux que de longs discours, car il tira Bilbo contre lui pour l'embrasser, et à la sensation de sa langue contre la sienne, Bilbo oublia tout à fait qu'il venait de poser une question et qu'il attendait une réponse.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas plus mal. Pourquoi perdre son temps en parlotte quand il avait si peu de temps pour profiter des lèvres de son chef ? Car tout serait fini en sortant de l'ascenseur, Bilbo était prêt à en mettre sa main à couper. Ils seraient libérés, Thorin irait retrouver sa sœur et ses neveux, Bilbo devrait supporter la solitude de son appartement, et rideau. Demain matin, il irait tout de même frapper à la porte du bureau de Thorin à huit heures du matin, et si Dieu était à moitié clément avec lui, l'homme tiendrait parole.

Sinon, il était déjà prêt mentalement à retourner à sa petite vie de tous les jours, avec son travail qui ne lui plaisait pas et son patron qui le détestait. Il fallait plus qu'une heure dans un ascenseur passée à se rouler des galoches pour changer le cours des choses, pas vrai ?

Et pourtant, _oh,_ à quel point il souhaitait que ce ne soit pas le cas. À quel point il aurait voulu que cet ascenseur ne soit pas une réalité à part, un monde parallèle, et que les choses continuent sur le chemin qu'elles étaient en train d'emprunter une fois qu'ils en seraient sortis.

Comme il y avait très peu de chances que ce soit le cas, il glissa ses mains dans le cou de Thorin, jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux, et décida de profiter le plus possible de ce qui lui était donné dans ce temps imparti.

Thorin n'eut pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

Deux ou trois éternités plus tard, alors que Bilbo avait l'impression d'être littéralement en train de _fondre_ sous ses doigts, l'interphone grésilla, et la voix de Dwalin se fit entendre.

\- Thorin ? Bilbo ? Les secours sont arrivés, ils vont pouvoir vous délivrer.

\- Ok, parfait, marmonna Thorin d'un ton essoufflé, tandis que Bilbo sentait son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine – voilà, le gong de la fin avait sonné.

À regret, il se releva, et tenta de chasser la boule qui était en train de grossir dans sa gorge tandis que Thorin se redressait à son tour – un quart de seconde plus tard, il était poussé doucement contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, et la bouche de Thorin prenait à nouveau possession de la sienne.

Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que l'initiative n'était pas bienvenue.

\- Thorin… Les secours… ils vont arriver, souffla Bilbo entre deux baisers (en pratique, malgré ses dénégations, il était accroché au cou de Thorin comme si sa vie en dépendait).

\- On a encore bien cinq minutes, murmura Thorin en réponse, ses mots tombant tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis toujours là et que j'entends tout, s'éleva la voix blasée de Dwalin.

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux, et Thorin secoua la tête d'un air découragé – et quelque part dans l'étage, pour rendre la fin du moment encore plus évidente, des voix se firent entendre.

\- Là, là ! Je le vois ! Entre le sixième et le cinquième étage ! Passez-moi les outils, les gars !

Bilbo jeta un regard à Thorin, qui lui offrit un faible sourire dont Bilbo avait peur de connaître la signification, et un instant plus tard, un interstice s'ouvrait lentement entre les portes de l'ascenseur, et un visage inconnu apparut au ras du sol de l'étage, au niveau de la tête de Thorin.

\- Pas de panique, on est là ! s'exclama l'homme joyeusement. Ça va, Thorin ? Passé un bon moment ?

Son sourire était suggestif, et Thorin soupira d'un air blasé.

\- Laisse tomber, Bofur.

\- Bonsoir, Bilbo, continua le dénommé Bofur en se tournant vers lui. Ravi de te rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Bilbo, en jetant un regard incertain à Thorin, qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Bofur, si tu veux bien nous faire sortir, maintenant…

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne sais pas si vous allez passer par ce petit trou, alors ce qu'on va faire, c'est que je vais ouvrir la trappe au dessus, vous lancer une échelle, et vous sortirez par là. Il y a plus de place.

Le visage disparut, pour être remplacé par des pieds, et l'instant d'après, des pas se firent entendre sur le toit de l'ascenseur, et la trappe fut enlevée.

\- Par ici ! s'exclama Bofur, dont le visage jovial apparaissait maintenant par le trou de la trappe.

Une échelle de corde descendit dans la cabine, et Bilbo jeta un regard à Thorin, qui lui signe de passer en premier. Son sens de l'équilibre n'était pas fantastique, mais Thorin tenait fermement la corde pour lui procurer un peu plus de stabilité, et Bilbo n'eut que le temps de lui jeter un dernier regard navré avant d'arriver sur le toit de l'ascenseur.

L'ouverture était beaucoup plus grande de ce côté-ci, et Bilbo suivit Bofur par l'entrebâillement des portes, en faisant attention à ne pas tomber en quittant le toit pour atterrir sur le sol de l'étage, cinquante centimètres plus bas.

Voilà – il était libre. L'air était plus frais à l'extérieur que dans l'environnement confiné de l'ascenseur, et il y avait des toilettes juste en face (dieu merci, parce que Bilbo commençait _vraiment_ à en avoir besoin), et il pouvait retourner chercher son portable oublié sur son bureau, il était libre – et il se sentait horriblement seul.

Thorin émergea à son tour du toit de l'ascenseur, sa veste pliée sur son bras, et il tapa sur l'épaule de Bofur en signe de remerciement avant de jeter un regard à Bilbo ; et c'était là, juste _là_ , que tout s'arrêtait. C'était là que Thorin lui disait qu'il avait passé un bon moment (pour autant qu'on puisse passer un bon moment enfermé dans deux mètres carrés), mais que _ce qui se passait dans l'ascenseur restait dans l'ascenseur._

Il le voyait déjà ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer les mots que Bilbo redoutait tant, quand une main puissante claqua dans le dos de son patron, le faisant chanceler, et Bilbo aperçut un homme avec un large sourire, une barbe et une moustache de compétition, et un crâne rasé couvert de tatouages, tout comme ses bras musclés.

\- Dwalin, grogna Thorin.

Oh. C'était donc lui, Dwalin. Bilbo l'avait déjà aperçu quelques fois au sein de l'entreprise, et il s'était toujours demandé à quel poste un homme aux airs de loubard comme lui pouvait bien travailler.

Il avait sa réponse, à présent.

\- Ça va, vous vous êtes bien amusés ? demanda l'homme, avec un sourire largement moqueur. Non, ne dites rien, à voir vos lèvres toutes rouges, je crois que j'ai ma réponse. J'aurais dû laisser la communication allumée pour vous espionner, tiens. Comment ça s'est passé ? ajouta-t-il en direction de Bilbo. C'est Thorin qui a fait le premier pas ? Il t'a enfin avoué que ça fait des mois qu'il en pince pour toi, qu'il soûle tout le monde parce qu'il ne parle que de toi, et qu'il passe son temps à t'engueuler parce qu'il est frustré d'être incapable de t'inviter à boire un verre ?

\- DWALIN !

Un instant.

 _Quoi ?_

\- Oh. Apparemment, il ne te l'a pas dit. Bon, eh bien je crois qu'il vous reste encore quelques petites choses à mettre au clair, dit Dwalin avec un sourire narquois.

Abasourdi, Bilbo posa les yeux sur Thorin, qui avait l'air mortifié, d'énormes plaques rouges apparaissant sur son cou et ses oreilles – et qui mettait un point d'honneur à éviter le regard de Bilbo. L'instant d'après, comme s'ils s'était donné le mot, Bofur et son équipe avaient déjà refermé la double porte de l'ascenseur, remballé leurs outils, et déguerpi, suivis par Dwalin, et Bilbo resta seul dans ce couloir à peine éclairé par les dernières lueurs du jour (l'électricité n'était toujours pas rétablie), le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, face à son patron, de la part duquel il attendait quelques explications.

 _Qu'il en pince pour toi. Qu'il soûle tout le monde parce qu'il ne parle que de toi. Qu'il t'engueule parce qu'il est frustré d'être incapable de t'inviter à boire un verre._

Impossible. Il était juste Bilbo Baggins, le maladroit de service, et c'était Thorin Oakenshield, le Chef, le Grand Manitou.

Thorin Oakenshield, qui était en cet instant-même en train de lui jeter un regard anxieux.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Désolé ? répéta Bilbo sans comprendre.

Désolé, parce que tout était faux ? Désolé, parce qu'il devait à présent briser les espoirs qu'un inconnu au crâne rasé venait de faire naître en lui ? Désolé, parce que même si c'était vrai, Thorin n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin avec lui ? Désolé, parce que c'était vrai avant, mais qu'il avait changé d'avis depuis ?

\- Désolé que tu l'apprennes de cette façon.

La mâchoire de Bilbo se décrocha.

\- Qu… _Quoi ?_ Tu veux dire que… _Quoi ?!_ Il… Il disait la vérité ? C'est vrai, ce qu'il a dit ? Que tu… que tu me… Que tu…

\- _Oh,_ mon dieu, coupa Thorin, c'est le moment le plus embarrassant que j'ai jamais vécu de ma vie.

Éberlué, Bilbo le regarda prendre une profonde respiration, comme s'il essayait de rassembler tout son courage avant de reprendre :

\- Bilbo… Je sais que j'ai passé chaque jour de ces huit derniers mois à t'engueuler. Je sais que tu dois probablement me considérer comme le chef le plus odieux que tu aies jamais eu, et tu aurais raison. Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais peur que je te vire, mais moi, j'étais terrifié à l'idée que tu finisses par démissionner à cause de mon attitude exécrable. Dwalin a raison. J'étais frustré, et c'était surtout pour ça que je t'engueulais…

\- Q… Quoi ? balbutia Bilbo d'une toute petite voix, incapable de croire ce qu'il entendait.

\- J'étais prêt à vivre des heures de frustration intense, dans cet ascenseur, à te voir si près en restant incapable de te toucher, mais… Je ne… Je ne pensais pas que… Enfin, après ce qui s'est passé, de toute façon, autant arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir dîner avec moi demain soir ?

\- Dîner ?

Amusant comme les mots étaient en train de perdre leur sens petit à petit dans l'esprit de Bilbo, maintenant qu'il entrevoyait la vérité.

\- Dîner, confirma Thorin, visiblement mal à l'aise. Au restaurant. Toi et moi. Si tu veux bien.

Comment ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne _jamais_ se douter que derrière toute cette hostilité, se cachait en fait du désir ? Bilbo se mit subitement à pouffer, ce qui ne devait pas être la réaction qu'attendait Thorin, à en juger par l'expression blessée qui traversa ses traits à la vitesse de la lumière, et Bilbo se hâta de lui expliquer ce qu'il trouvait si drôle.

\- C'est juste que… On dirait un gamin de maternelle, qui embête le garçon qu'il aime parce qu'il est incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments. C'est adorable.

 _Adorable_ non plus ne devait pas être ce qu'attendait Thorin – il donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé un citron entier.

\- D'accord, sourit Bilbo, tout en se demandant si les battements de son cœur étaient audibles pour Thorin. D'accord pour le dîner. Tu m'expliqueras comment j'ai pu rater quelque chose qui était sous mon nez pendant si longtemps, et moi, de mon côté, je te parlerai des odes que je composais en cachette sur la perfection de tes fesses quand je te voyais passer à côté de moi, entre deux insultes.

Cette fois, ce fut Thorin qui le regarda bouche bée, et Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son expression ahurie.

\- Et j'espère sincèrement, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de Thorin et en glissant ses bras autour de son cou, que ce dîner impliquera tes lèvres contre les miennes pendant la majeure partie du temps.

\- Les clients des tables voisines risquent de ne pas être très contents, répondit Thorin, qui avait retrouvé ses mots, mais puisque tu insistes, ça doit pouvoir se faire. Et on n'est pas obligés de se limiter au dîner. Il y aura tout le reste de la soirée derrière.

\- Très vrai. J'ai hâte d'y être, murmura Bilbo, avant de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer les lèvres de Thorin, dont les mains se glissèrent dans son dos avec douceur.

 _Dieu bénisse les pannes d'ascenseurs, les coupures d'électricité et les karmas pourris_ , songea-t-il confusément.

xXx

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà les amis ! C'est ma première contribution au fandom du Hobbit, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si vous avez aimé ^_^  
A la prochaine !


End file.
